Joker Invades the Jedi Council
by PA-Peach-Dude
Summary: Joker had been annoying the Jedi Council with his pranks. So Yoda, Mace, and Ki-Adi-Mundi confront Darth Joke. (Crossovers)


Joker invades the Jedi Council Quarters and plays pranks. The Jedi eventually unravel this mystery and confront "Darth Joke" must be stopped.  
  
Mace: We must stop this maniac...  
  
Yoda: Ugh..Joker fish in my underwear...  
  
Mace: Talk about being a menace.  
  
Yoda: (Struggles) Stuggling I am, Yes!  
  
Mace: They say an Alien from a distant Universe has invaded us.  
  
Yoda: Yes, once known on Planet Earth as a criminal.  
  
Mace: The Galatic Senate was victim to his exploding pens and laughing gas.  
  
Yoda: Possible it is that Darth Joke tried to kill Senator Amidala.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi: He's a political idealist, not a murderer.  
  
Yoda: Master Mundi, you said that in Episode II about Dooku.  
  
Mace: Huh? Master Mundi, you have lines in this script?!  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi: I'm not just an old man with a white beard..I'm a Jedi too, you know.  
  
Yoda: Relavance, this is not. Stop Darth Joke..we must.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi: Indeed, I detect him in classrooms below.  
  
Mace: We must find him. Contact Anakin and Obi-Wan.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi: I cannot. Connections have been jammed by Joker TV.  
  
Yoda: Annoying, the pranks of Darth Joke, are.  
  
Mace: Then the three of us, will finish him.  
  
(Yoda, Mace, and Mundi go to the classrooms, which look cloudy from the laughing gas)  
  
Mace: It looks empty.  
  
Yoda: Hard to see, Darth Joke is.  
  
(Laughing can be heard from above)  
  
Yoda: Disturbing this clown is.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi: (Force throws the desks up to the smokey ceiling)  
  
Joker: Ugh..no fair...(Falls)  
  
Joker: So much for suction...he he he! Taste this! (Picks out a gun)  
  
Yoda: A weapon..  
  
Joker: (Shoots plungers out of the gun, they hit Mace and Mundi in the face, but miss Yoda.)  
  
Joker: I missed the elf...oh hoo hoo!  
  
Yoda: Numbered, your days are, Darth Joke.  
  
Joker: Haa Haaa...he even talks like an elf (Shoots out Acid at Yoda, but Yoda dodges)  
  
Joker: Hold still, Papa Smurf!!!!  
  
Yoda: This earthly language, I am unfamiliar with.  
  
(Mace and Mundi finally remove the plungers and draw their lightsabers)  
  
Mace: Let's destroy him now.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi: Indeed.  
  
Joker: Ha, ha ha, idiots! You think you can beat me with those flashlights!  
  
Yoda: (draws out light saber) Curse the day you crossed us, you will, Darth Joke.  
  
Yoda: (charges) ahhhhh!  
  
Joker: (Pulls out a huge hammer from nowhere and klunks Yoda)  
  
Yoda: Ugh, head...pain...(falls)  
  
Mundi: Master Yoda is down. (Charges) Errrr!!!!  
  
Joker: (Dodges the first strike) HA HA (Dodges the second swing) YA-HA  
  
Joker: (Dodges a third attempt) TA-DA!!! (Shocks Mundi with his Ring Zapper)  
  
Joker: ha ha.. all air...bighead...that is all your are.  
  
Mundi: Agh! The shock is strong..like an artifical...foooorce..(Falls)  
  
Joker: You're next, Mace Windmill..  
  
Mace: Made fun of my name? Oh, you're dead clown. (Charges)  
  
Joker: (throws marbles)  
  
Mace: You've got to be kidding me....(but he slips and falls)  
  
Joker: A-ha-ha-ha-HA! You hooded loosers are no match for me.  
  
Joker: (unleashes poisonous gas..)  
  
Yoda: Defeated we cannot be..  
  
Mace: ugh..must stop Darth Joke  
  
Mundi: but...can't move..paralyzed from the shock.  
  
(Joker unleashes the gas, but.....)  
  
(Music from the A-Team theme plays)  
  
Music: DA-DA-DA-DA! Da-da-da..  
  
Mysterious Voice: Freeze..Fool!  
  
Joker: Who the heck are you?  
  
Mr T: (emerges) I'm BA Bacus...and my van is a helluva fast!  
  
Joker: huh!  
  
Mr T: Joker! Time to face the crappy 80s music fool! (Gets in Van)  
  
(The A-Team van runs down the Joker)  
  
Music: DA-DA-DA-DA! Da-da-da..  
  
Joker: ahhh! Squsihing and squashing!  
  
Mr. T: (Holding a defeated Joker)...fool...messing with the Jedi is like messing with my gold!  
  
Mr. T: (Hurls the Joker out of this world)  
  
Joker: arrgh.(flying fast)...(even into space)..hmm..that T really can throw...(flys out into oblivion)  
  
Music: DA-DA-DA-DA! Da-da-da..  
  
Yoda: Most grateful we are for your service..BA Bacus  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi: Yes, you've defeated Darth Joke.  
  
Mr. T: No problem, fool.  
  
Mace: But how did you get here!  
  
Mr. T: I told you....  
  
Music: DA-DA-DA-DA! Da-da-da..  
  
Mr. T: (drives off) My Van is a helluva lot fast!  
  
Mace: Some how I don't think this will go into the jedi archives...  
  
(They all watch as T drive his van off into the night)  
  
End Music: Da-da, ta-Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da, DAAAAAAA!  
  
END 


End file.
